


Sharp and Glorious

by PrettyBlueColors



Series: watch me drown [7]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Bruises, Collars, Crying During Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Praise Kink, Size Difference, Tails, Trans Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan, Trans Male Character, When in Rome Secret Santa 2020, because Hamid is still Barret's pet here, tail pulling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28053996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueColors/pseuds/PrettyBlueColors
Summary: Hamid crawled up onto the vast bed beside Barret on unsteady hands, the little bell on his collar jingling softly with his movements. The sheets slid cold and silky under his skin as he made his way across to the middle to kneel beside Barret.“Good boy.”
Relationships: Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan/Barret Racket
Series: watch me drown [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907824
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13
Collections: Another Other London, When In Rome Secret Santa 2020





	Sharp and Glorious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [2ndActivatorOfCaspases](https://archiveofourown.org/users/2ndActivatorOfCaspases/gifts).



> Happy holidays darling! I got so excited when I got assigned you, because your top want was something I've written so much of before.  
> I hope you like this first of two gifts

Barret settled down into the pile of pillows at the head of his bed, patted his thigh and raised a scarred eyebrow at the halfling standing to the side of the bed with his tail clutched in his hands. Hamid twisted his hands around his tail and swallowed past his collar before dropping it and allowing his tail to flick nervously around his ankles.

Hamid crawled up onto the vast bed beside Barret on unsteady hands, the little bell on his collar jingling softly with his movements. The sheets slid cold and silky under his skin as he made his way across to the middle to kneel beside Barret.

“Good boy.” Barret reached out a hand and wrapped it around Hamid’s upper arm with little effort,”Now come here.” Hamid allowed himself to be pulled over Barret’s lap straddling one of the man’s thick thighs quietly. 

Barret traced a finger up the inside of Hamid’s thigh and curled his finger against the slick folds between,“Cute little thing, aren’t you, sweet boy?” Barret brushed his fingers back to stroke feather light across the outer lips and cupped his hand around him with a light squeeze.

Hamid whimpered and bit his lip and forced his tail to still its nervous sway by wrapping the end around his ankle, the fur tickling at the sole of his foot. Barret frowned and slid his free hand around Hamid’s back and wrapped it around the base of his tail. He pulled his hand from between Hamid’s legs and placed his hand back on the halfling’s hip as he tugged his tail around Hamid’s side and free from his ankle,”No. No hiding from me.”

Hamid gasped at the touch and swallowed before nodding demurely. Barret saw his stomach flex with interest at the words and sensation from him teasing at Hamid’s tail and smiled.

Barret stroked his hand down the length of Hamid’s tail and brushed his fingers through the tuft of hair at the end of it and watched Hamid shiver and bite his lip to muffle the shaky moan that slipped by his teeth. 

Barret smiled and dipped two fingers into the slick and pinched two fingers around Hamid’s cock and loosely pulled at him. “There you are.” He murmured and spread his palm over Hamid’s thigh as he panted open mouthed. “Good boy.” Barret released Hamid’s cock and took his own in hand to release some pressure.

He spent a while longer admiring his pet’s nervous shifting as he rubbed his wet against Barret’s thigh and twitching tail as Hamid waited in anticipation for _anything_ to happen. 

Then Barret sat up and shifted Hamid to the side against the pillows, seemingly done with just admiring as he pulled out a thin vial of oil from the crumpled sheets as he turned to kneel in front of Hamid form.

“Turn over for me, pet. That’s a good boy.”Barret murmured gently as Hamid pulled himself to his knees and pressed his face to the pillows with a quiet ring of the bell as he shifted over, presenting his ass to Barret like an animal ready for breeding.

Hamid moaned into the pillow and Barret brushed his hand across the halfling’s back—the width of his palm almost completely encompassing the flesh—and thumbed the underside of Hamid’s tail as he lifted it up out of his way and kept ahold of it with a easy wrap of a few fingers.

Barret brought oil slick fingers up to ease the way for himself, pulling back when Hamid tried for more. He squeezed his fingers around the thickest point of Hamid’s tail and tugged him back as he slid them into his cunt. Hamid was already loose and pliant, it wouldn’t do to let your toy go unused for too long of course. 

Hamid scrabbles at the sheets with a screech at the dual sensation as Barret slides his oil slick fingers through the steadily spreading mess at Hamid’s core,”Hardly even need the oil, you’re soaked boy. All this just for me.” Barret twists his fingers together in a crook and Hamid moans loud and desperate from the teasing,”P-please, Mister Racket. Barret gods. _Please, daddy_.” 

Hamid twists his hands up in the sheets and rocks back onto Barret’s thick fingers, forgetting about the thick leather collar and bell for a moment before the bell rang out loud in the air with his cries. Barret growls and pulls his fingers loose, and wipes them clean on a folded handkerchief from the night stand before discarding it to the floor.

“Oh? What do you want from daddy, pet?” Barret folds himself flush across the searing heat of Hamid’s back and whispers into his ear, delighting in the shiver and wild swing of the halfling’s tail as he hooks two fingers under the collar and tugs lightly. 

Hamid moans at the sudden emptiness and the sudden weight and Barret’s cool skin against him. He rocks his hips back into the hard plane of Barret’s belly and whimpers,”Please daddy, I- I was a good boy today. Please, fuck me fill me up I need it, I need you daddy.”

Barret groans low in Hamid’s ear and shifts his weight to press his cock against Hamid’s ass ,”Good boy, telling daddy what you need.” He levers himself up off of Hamid’s back and presses a hand flush across Hamid’s shoulders, pinning him down further to the bed. 

Barret slides his cock through the slick mess between Hamid’s thighs and wraps Hamid’s tail around his free hand in a firm grip after lining his cock up with the halfling’s hole. Hamid whines and rocks back against the blunt head of Barret almost where he needs him. 

“Hush, sweet boy, daddy’s got you.”Barret slides into Hamid with one smooth thrust and a groan. The Hamid’s cunt flutters around him as the halfling keens loud and pleading babbling words as he arches his back into the pressure. 

“Fuck, there you are.”Barret rolls his hips up into the tight wet heat of Hamid with a satisfied exhale at the quiet whimper and shiver Hamid lets escape at the sensation. 

Barret slides the hand pinning Hamid’s back to the bed up to press and wrap around the halfling’s neck and slips a finger under the thick leather of the collar to pull it tighter around his throat. Hamid’s breath hitches and he swallows against the collar’s press against his windpipe.

Barret rolls his hips again before dragging himself out of Hamid’s warmth and using Hamid’s tail to yank him back to the base with a hiss through his teeth,”Fuck, this what you wanted, boy?” Barret growls and starts fucking Hamid with a punishing snap and roll to his hips,”To be used like this? My little pretty toy. Just for me to use.”

Hamid keens and tears fall from his eyes as he flings his tail over Barret’s back in a desperate thrashing flick. He ruts back into the rhythmic press and pull of Barret and comes with tears streaming down his face and a cry of “Daddy” on his lips.

Barret groans and snaps his hips forward once, twice, three times into the tight convulsing walls of Hamid’s cunt and squeezed his hand painfully tight around the base of Hamid’s tail and yanks.

Hamid sobs and reaches shaking arms out to steady himself on the bed from his precarious angle only to have Barret grab him by the hair and force him back down onto the pillow with his weight pinning Hamid there as he ground his hips down in stuttering motions.

Barret came with a grunt and a bruising grip on Hamid’s hip as he spilled over into the halfling. Hamid sobbed into the pillow with great gasping breaths and trembles as the fluids streak down his thighs when Barret finishes with him and drops him to the bed in a shaking heap.

Hamid shifts to his side with a groan and a sigh and looks up through his lashes at Barret as his tail settles across his thigh where he can fiddle with straightening the ribbon in the tuft of fur at the end with exhausted fingers,”S-sir?” Hamid lets a shiver run through him.

Barret smiles and runs his fingers through Hamid’s hair and winds his fingers into it at the base of Hamid’s neck in a loose grip,”Good boy.” Hamid whimpers and leans into the grip allowing his body to go limp in his master’s hold once more.

**Author's Note:**

> [phantomwinds](phantomwinds.tumblr.com) on tumblr!
> 
> [When in Rome](https://discord.gg/tC4Yr8Y) my 18+ discord server this Secret Santa is tied to!
> 
> <3<3


End file.
